Year:1909
1909 in music Singles: *Miserere from Il Trovatore/Spring Song Arthur Pryor and Emil Keneke/Victor String Quartet *Sterling Castle and Harvest Home William Craig *You Ain't Talking to Me Eddie Morton *I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew Eddie Morton *Frozen Bill Arthur Pryor *Black and White/The Land of the Swallows Victor Orchestra/Clarke and Lyons *Serenade (Schubert) D'Almaine & Lyons *To the End of the World With You Henry Burr *Shine On, Harvest Moon Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Indian Intermezzo John J. Kimmel *I've Got Rings on My Fingers Ada Jones *American Patrol New York Military Band *My Old Kentucky Home Knickerbocker Quartette *Shine On, Harvest Moon Henry Burr & Frank Stanley *Prologue from Pagliacci Thomas Chalmers *Beautiful Eyes Ada Jones *Loe loe ja Moe Willy Derby *Mamma mia, che vó sapè? Enrico Caruso *I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now Manuel Romain *Black and White Rag American Symphony Orchestra *Hoop-E-Kack Vess Ossman *Tosca: E lucevan le stelle Leo Slezak *Aida (Verdi) Final Duet, Part II Enrico Caruso *My Old Kentucky Home Peerless Quartet *William Tell Overture (Part I - At Dawn) / William Tell Overture (Part II - The Storm) Arthur Pryor *Love and Devotion Venetian Instrumental Trio *Oh Paradise! Evan Williams *Sweet Miss Mary Carroll Clark *Keep Off the Grass Fred Van Eps *Only a Pansy Blossom Will Oakland *The Sweetest Gal in Town Edward Meeker *My Old Kentucky Home Edison Concert Band *The Heart of Ninon Florence Hinkle *Sally in Our Alley Whitney Brothers Quartet *Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms Arthur S. Witcomb *Blue Feather Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Bear's Oil Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *Flower Song/Prize Song Stehl, Henneberg and Surth/Prince's Orchestra *Idilio/Tryolean Echoes Prince's Orchestra/Stehl-Henneberg-Schuetz Trio *My Pretty Little Piece of Dresden China Bessie Wynn *Selection From the Prima Donna American Symphony Orchestra *Selection From Woodland American Symphony Orchestra *Jimmie and Maggie at the "Merry Widow" Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Good Evening, Caroline Billy Murray *Czardas Rita Villa *Gondolier Fred Van Eps and Albert Benzler *Come, Josephine, In My Flying Machine Ada Jones and Henry Burr *Dance of the Hours New York Military Band *Go Easy Mabel Edward Meeker *Hornpipe Rag Arthur Collins *Los cielos se enturbecieron/Por no saber lo que hacerle La Serrana/Manuel Torre *He Was a Wonderful Man Ada Jones and Billy Murray *I Wish I Had a Girl Billy Murray *The Summer Girl Sousa's Band *Now I Have to Call Him Father Ada Jones *Silver Threads Among the Gold Will Oakland *How Mother Made the Soup Charley Case *The Traveling Salesman Empire Vaudeville Company *Medley of Popular Songs August Schmehl *Lily of the Prairie Pete Murray *Grandma's Mustard Plaster Murray K. Hill *American Beauties Indestructible Military Band *Wild Cherries Rag Zon-o-phone Orchestra *Akahi hoi Toots Paka's Hawaiians *Memories of Galilee Knickerbocker Quartette *Nightingale and the Frog/Bride of the Waves Clement Barone/Herbert L. Clarke *Lasca Edgar L. Davenport *The Bird With the Broken Wing Edison Mixed Quartet *You Can Look and You Can Listen but M-U-M's the Word Ada Jones *Meet Me in Rosetime Rosie/That's What the Rose Said to Me Stanley and Harlan/Henry Burr *I Wish't I Was in Heaven Sittin' Down Edward Meeker *I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now Billy Murray *Three Dances From "Henry VIII" Edison Concert Band *Ancient Court Whisperings Albert Benzler *Who's Your Friend? Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *4th of July in Jayville Center Stanley and Harlan *Moonlight Bay Peerless Quartet *Manhattan Beach & El Capitan Marches Sousa's Band *Carrie (Carrie Marry Harry) Billy Murray *Keep Away From the Fellow Who Owns an Automobile Ada Jones *Experiences in the Show Business/Foolish Questions Charley Case/Billy Murray *Wild Cherries Schmehl *My Wife's to the Country: Hurrah! Hurrah! Edward M. Favour *The Palms Harry Macdonough *Lincoln Centennial March U.S. Marine Band *Make a Noise Like a Hoop and Roll Away Ada Jones *Angel's Dream New York Military Band *Dublin Daisies New York Military Band *Angels from the Realms of Glory Edison Concert Band *In Cairo New York Military Band *Forgotten Melodies Alexander Prince *Little Flatterer Edison Concert Band *Willie's Got Another Girl Now Ada Jones *Can't You See I Love You Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Ever of Thee Peter Dawson and Ernest Pike *Rainbow Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Diabolo New York Military Band *Juanita Metropolitan Quartet *The Marathon New York Military Band *Can't You Take It Back and Change It for a Boy Byron G. Harlan *What Makes the World Go Round Ada Jones and Billy Murray *In God We Trust U.S. Marine Band *Flanagan & His Money Steve Porter *Arab Love Song Ada Jones *Whistle and I'll Wait for You Ada Jones *Goodbye Molly Brown Ada Jones *Isn't Love a Grand Old Thing Ada Jones and Billy Murray *I Can't Say You're the Only One Ada Jones and Billy Murray *When We Are M-A-R-R-I-E-D Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Won't You Even Say, Hello Byron G. Harlan *Just Some One Manuel Romain *Superba Lancers New York Military Band *When the Evening Bells Are Chiming Songs of Auld Lang Syne Manuel Romain *When the Bloom Is on the Cotton, Dixie Lee Manuel Romain *I'm Glad I'm a Boy and I'm Glad I'm a Girl Ada Jones and Billy Murray *When the Humming Birds Return Stanley and Harlan *The Father of Victory la victoire August Schmehl *Love's Old Sweet Song August Schmehl *Wild Cherries August Schmehl *Oh, You Kid Ada Jones and Billy Murray *I'm Looking for a Sweetheart and I Think You'll Do Ada Jones and Billy Murray *A Bowery Flirtation Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Annie Laurie Knickerbocker Quartette *Sweet Peace, The Gift of God's Love Edison Mixed Quartet *Choruses of Six Popular Songs Peerless Quartet *Little Charmer August Schmehl *Pass dat possum August Schmehl *Under the Double Eagle Sousa's Band *Friendship Gavotte August Schmehl *Whiter Than Snow Harry Anthony and James F. Harrison *Put On Your Old Gray Bonnet Haydn Quartet Albums Released *The Nutcracker Palace Theatre Orchestra/Herman Finck Category:1909